warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
I Want to Soar
Prologue A big, Great Gray owl sat in an oak tree, gazing up at the moon. He stood there for a long time until a call from inside the tree he was sitting on echoed, "Storm, Storm it's hatching!" Storm, for that was the owl's name, lifted his wings and flew up to the den inside. There sat his mate, Cloud, a pretty Barn Owl, and a nest with one egg in it. The egg was rolling and cracking, and Storm landed beside it. There was a tiny, high pitched hoot from inside the egg as a beak pierced the egg. It shattered into peices, revealing a small, female Barn Owl. Cloud raced over to the owlet and poked it gently with her beak. The owlet hooted again and waved her tiny wings happily. She seemed lively for a hatchling."What should we name her?" Cloud asked her mate. Storm looked at the cheerful owlet and thought. "How about Bracken? The feathers on her wings are bracken-colored." "No." Cloud sighed, "How about... Hoot?" "That's not a creative name." Storm hooted. He looked at the unusually lively owlet as she flapped her wings. "How about.. Soar?" Chapter 1 Soar sat by the opening of her den. She looked like a tiny white puffball. She was still just an owlet, so she couldn't fly, but as she watched the other owls flying past her den, she wished she could. Suddenly, a huge heart-shaped face appeared in front of her. She jumped back, and a female Barn Owl landed in the den entrance. Like all Barn Owls, she was white with a heart-shaped face, brown top of her head, bracken colored-and-black wings, and black eyes. Her white belly was flecked with black spots. "Good Dark!" the owl hooted. "I'm looking for Storm, is he here?" "No." hooted Cloud, who had fluttered down from farther up in the den. "What do you need, Missy?" Soar stifled a gasp. Missy! She was one of the leader of Featherwood, the owl town where she lived. Her mate, Wingwave, was the other leader. Many owls considered the leaders royalty, but Wingwave and Missy were very friendly with Soar's parents. "Wingwave and I have great news!" Missy puffed up with happiness, "Our eggs have hatched!" "That's wonderful!" Cloud hooted. "I'll go get Storm." Then she spotted Soar. "Oh, and Missy, have you met our new owlet, Soar?" "Soar?" Missy looked back at the little white puffball that was Soar. "That's a wonderful name. We haven't picked names for our owlets yet. There are two, both female." "Well, I'll go get Storm, then we'll visit you." Cloud spread her wings and flew out of the den. Missy soon followed, leaving Soar alone, wishing she could fly after them and soar. Chapter 2 Cloud and Storm returned much later in the night. Soar had started to feel sleepy, and had puffed up her feathers until she looked perfectly round. A pink glow stretched accross the sky as the sun rose. "Hello, Soar." Cloud hooted, "Are you still awake?" "Barely." Soar hooted sleepily. "Well, Missy and Wingwave's owlets are now named Dawn and Midnight." Cloud then spotted how puffy Soar was. She waddled over, grabbed Soar in her beak, and set her in her nest. Soar puffed up as much as she could and drifted off into a deep sleep. Category:Fanfiction Category:Rowanfall's Fanfiction